When a consumer approaches a point of sale, the consumer may not have their payment mechanism (e.g. cash, credit card, store gift card) ready and in hand. For example, the consumer may have misplaced his/her credit card or have trouble finding the credit card in his/her wallet or purse, etc.
Additionally, a user may be purchasing items at a store in which the user has a private label credit card. By using such card, the user may gain additional benefits, points, offers, or other promotions upon purchasing the items.
A company or brand may have various offers (e.g., clearance, discounts, incentives, etc.) that they would like to make to consumers. However, the company or brand may not be able to effectively or personally provide the offers to the consumer in a very direct, immediate and “in the moment” way.